Backtracking to Happiness - - - Chapter 2
by ks1
Summary: Read and find out. Please Review!


Backtracking to Happiness ch2  
  
Thanks to May for uploading my fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters. Towns, colleges,  
resturaunts, etc. are just figments of my 'off course' imagination.  
  
Thanks for all the suggestions and S&S fans, stick with me.  
  
Peter jumped off of the couch at this last comment Sophie had made.  
  
Peter: FIANCE? What?  
  
Sophie covered the phone so the girl on the other end couldn't hear then  
talking.  
  
Sophie: Peter, calm down.  
  
Peter started pacing the floor and Sophie started talking to the girl again.  
  
Sophie: So, you are Scott's fiance.  
  
Girl: Yes, my name is Hally Cuspen.  
  
Sophie: Well Hally, is Scott there.  
  
Girl: Yes, he is right here, do you wish to speak to him?  
  
Sophie: Please, if he isn't busy.  
  
Girl: NO, he isn't busy, here he is.  
  
Scott: Hello  
  
Sophie: Scott?  
  
Scott: Yeah, this is Scott.  
  
Sophie: Your voice has changed. It's Sophie  
  
Scott: WHO?  
  
Sophie: You know, your counsler from Horizon.  
  
Sophie thought to herself, gee, I didn't think he would want to forget  
Horizon that badly.  
  
Scott: Horizon? OH you are looking for Scott Barringer. He's my roomy, he  
isn't here right now though.  
  
Sophie was relieved at this bit of news she had to restrain a squeal.  
  
Sophie: Oh, ok. Well, will you please tell him that Sophie Becker call and to  
please call me at Peter's when he gets a chance? He has the number.  
  
Scott: Sure thing. Sorry for the misunderstanding Miss.  
  
Sophie: NO, don't mention it. Bye.  
  
Scott: Bye  
  
Sophie hung up the phone trying to contain her amusement at the whole  
situation. Scott would have a roommate with the same name as himself  
wouldn't he? Sophie turned around to see Peter staring at her quizically.  
Sophie burst out laughing,she couldn't contain it anymore.  
  
Peter: What, what's so funny? Scott is getting married?  
  
Sophie tried to stop laughing, and finally did.  
  
Sophie: Oh-no. That was a whole different Scott. It was his roommate.  
  
Peter let out a sigh and lied back down on the sofa.  
  
Peter: Well, is Scott going to get to come?  
  
Sophie: I don't know. I left a message for him to call me.  
  
Peter: So, it seems we have about two days to be alone. I say we kick back an  
relax and enjoy the time we have. Lets talk about getting married. I mean  
really Soph, five years is a long engagement.  
  
Sophie: You know I had to spend a year with my mom Peter, and then we had  
trouble with some of the students…..  
  
Peter: Always looking for excuses aren't ya?  
  
Sophie: Peter, that's not fair. Don't even start.  
  
Peter knew he had upset Sophie, but he had to do something to get through to  
her.  
He gets up and goes to sit by Sophie.  
  
Peter: I'm sorry Soph, I know you had a lot on you with your mother, and  
helping Shelby during the week of graduation. I'm sorry.  
  
Sophie: I know Peter, I'm sorry, too. We can talk about it over the weekend.  
  
Peter: Promise?  
  
Sophie: Promise  
  
Peter pulls Sophie into a passionate kiss.  
  
RING-RING-RING.  
  
Peter: Shoot, perfect timing. Sometimes I wish Alexander hadn't invented the  
telephone.  
  
Sophie just gives him a smile, and jumps up to answer the phone.  
  
Sophie: Hello  
  
Other line: I hear there is going to be a reunion of the disfunctional club  
and I wasn't invited. That hurts me, I though I was one of the biggest screw  
ups. Guess I should have tried harder.  
  
Sophie: Daisy, is that you?  
  
Daisy: The one and only.  
  
Sophie: I've tried to call you all day.  
  
Daisy: So I heard. What's this about a reunion?  
  
Sophie: How'd you find out?  
  
Daisy: I have Caller ID ,and Shelby called to ask me if I was going.  
  
Sophie: Oh, did she sound ok?  
  
Daisy: Are you trying to get out of inviting me Sophie? No, she sounded a  
little distraught, you know, out of it.  
  
Sophie: Yeah, I guess she is concerned about seeing Scott again.  
  
Daisy: Yeah well, I would be to if I was her. He was a genuine jerk.  
  
Sophie: Forgive and forget Daisy.  
  
Daisy: stop stalling and tell me when this big family reunion is.  
  
Sophie couldn't help but smile at Daisy's sarcastic comments. Daisy hadn't  
changed a bit she thought to herself. Good to see.  
  
Sophie: Well, we are having a week long reunion this Monday.  
  
Daisy: Oh, you and Peter getting bored over the summer so you want someone to  
boss around and you want us all to volunteer.  
  
Sophie: Will you come?  
  
Daisy: Yeah, I guess. We'll all give you a tough time if you want us to.  
  
Sophie: Monday afternoon.  
  
Daisy: Ok.  
  
Sophie: Where's Ezra? I haven't been able to get in touch with him.  
  
Daisy: How should I know where he is?  
  
Daisy had a sarcastic tone.  
  
Sophie: Never mine then.  
  
Daisy: Kidding. I'll tell him, he lives about a block away.  
  
Sophie: Was that planned?  
  
Daisy: It's fate Sophie. You of all people should know that.  
  
Sophie: Bye Daisy, see you Monday.  
  
Daisy: Yeah, bye.  
  
Sophie hung up the phone and smiled to herself. Same old Daisy, good to see  
her and Ezra are still together. Now if I can only get up with Scott, things  
will be a whole lot easier. Peter walked up behind Sophie and grabbed her  
and gave her a kiss.  
  
Peter: Who was that?  
  
Sophie: Daisy. Her and Ezra are coming.  
  
Peter: and you've talked to Kat?  
  
Sophie: Yep, now only if I can get in touch with Scott…..  
  
Peter: Don't worry Soph, he'll call back.  
  
Sophie: Ok Mountain Man, lets hit the sack.  
***************************************************************  
  
Scott walks in his dorm to find it empty. He goes into his bedroom and  
finds a note on his bed.  
  
Call Sophie Becker at Peter's.  
  
Scott  
  
Geez, I wish that boy would change his name, Scott thought to himself. It's  
annoying having a roomy named Scott.  
Scott walks into the kitchen and grabs a coke out of the refrigirator. He  
looks down at it, diet, Horizon got me hooked on caffeine free junk.  
  
' I wonder what Sophie and Peter want' he thinks to himself.  
  
He walks back into his bedroom and plops down on the bed. He lays there for  
a little while, then all of the sudden he sits straight up in bed.  
  
' Shelby! I wonder if anything has happened to her?' Scott thought worriedly.  
  
Scott knew he acted like a jerk to Shelby when they left Horizon, but he  
hadn't had the guts to call her up and apologize. He missed her like crazy.  
He knew he still loved her, why else would he miss her?  
  
' STOP!' , Scott screams at himself. We have to move on.  
  
Scott had tried to move on, but he couldn't. He had dated a girl the first  
month he was at college, but it didn't feel right. All the time he was with  
her he was thinking about Shelby.  
  
'Here you are again. Thinking about Shelby' , he tells himself. ' God you  
gotta stop doing that, she never wants to see you again. You screwed up, now  
you have to deal with it.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Please Review  
  
Next: The Cliffhangers come to Horizon and emotions are strong.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
